


From FanFiction to Art

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo Manipulation: These graphics have been inspired by a FanFiction. Tony DiNozzo, looking different from what we`re used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From FanFiction to Art

  
[](http://ncis-fan-awards.livejournal.com/profile/)

These graphics are inspired by "Feebs, Follies, and Finding Out" by Cackymn

LINK: [Feebs, Follies, and Finding Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035726)

Summary:  
Fornell is trying to lure Gibbs to the FBI Halloween costume party. Someone from NCIS is already there...

  


SNIP:

"DiNozzo. Lace-up vest, lipstick, hose, garters, black leather something-or-other that barely covered his ass or anything else, shocking high-heeled platform shoes, lots and lots of eyeliner..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading the story I had a lot of images in my head, and just had to try something like this.

I`ve dialed down the outfit, like, big time, and used some make-up only.

  



End file.
